A Blast from my Past
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: Noodle was once 1 of the 23 kids in a secret military compound for the Japanese government. Rumour has it, she was the only survivor and the rest had been eliminated... but the government underestimated what monsters they had created...
1. Attemped Prologue

**A Blast from my Past**

**Chapter 1: Attempted Prologue.**

**-------**

**Ugh. I seriously don't know why I bother anymore. Ok. Here's something to smeck at. Well not really… just don't expect your usual daily tragedy from me, alright? I've given it up due to a lack of interest. I'll try something more… err… less… sentimental. Perhaps more romance? Hmm… well, we'll just wait and see, won't we? Enjoy people.**

**-------**

**I don't occupy Gorillaz. Mr. Hewlett and Mr. Albarn are the proud owners. Good for them. _"_****_I've never been satisfied with anything I've ever done."_ ****_-Damon Albarn_. Aww. Ok, from now on, I'm just going to randomly throw blur quotes at everyone 'cos it's my current obsession. Just read them and laugh, some are just pure class. Seriously. **

**-------**

"Morning, Noodle," Russel greeted warmly as the sleepy guitarist mindlessly walked into the kitchen. She smiled and murmured a 'good morning' back as she went to the bench and got out her daily cereal and a clean bowl and spoon. She strolled to the fridge and opened it with caution and scanned for milk. She reluctantly picked up the cartoon and examined its best by date. 2 days more of freshness. It would do. She poured it out onto her muesli and mixed it together as she took a seat next to Russel with toast, coffee and the morning paper.

She silently ate while Russel thoroughly read the articles in the world news section. She peered over to see the main headline and saw the words 'Mysterious atom bomb explosion wipes out 100's in France'. Noodle gapped at the title and looked up at Russel still engrossed in its information.

"'Mysterious atom bomb explosion wipes out 100's in France'? …That's… inexplicable. How could that happen? Who did it?" she questioned her father figure a bit disturbed by her eager mood towards the devastating tragedy. He scanned over the article again with raised eyebrows.

"It doesn't say who dropped it… no one knows. And even if anyone did see something going on, they're all a pile of dust now."

"I don't understand. Where would they get a nuclear weapon capable of destroying absolutely everything within its range?" Russel shrugged.

"Military? I have no idea." Noodle continued to chew her breakfast slowly with a disgruntled expression. It just didn't make sense… but it seemed awfully familiar to her. She sighed depressingly and watched her spoon slowly churn her cereal.

"All those unsuspecting people… it was so close to England… When did it happen?"

"Just yesterday about 1 in the afternoon in their time zone. One of the busiest times of the day."

"… This is really going to bring my whole day down," she whispered and pushed her unfinished meal away from her. Russel looked up at her sympathetically as he folded up the newspaper and put it down beside him.

"It's not your fault, Noodle. That was a freak of nature."

"The _second _freak of nature, have you forgotten the same event that happened in China about a month ago?" Russel's eyes widened in surprise as though his mind has just been reawakened.

"Oh yeah… I remember that," he muttered. Noodle shook her head sadly and Russel tried to reassure her. "… But… that was somewhere closer to the deserts, wasn't it? Not that many people were killed or injured." Noodle sighed hopelessly and got up out of her chair. Russel raised an eyebrow.

"They still were though…"

"Where are you going, Noods?"

"I need to clear my head… I'm just going for a walk. I'll be out for a while." She walked out of the room before Russel could say anything and he sighed wearily and let out a low-pitched groan. He shook his head heavily and picked up his black coffee to take a gulp of caffeine.

"Man, that girl has gotten moody."

-------

**SHORT CHAPTER!!! HA!!! OH, THIS IS FUN!!! TO MAKE FICTION INTERESTING AGAIN, I'M GONNA BE SOOOOO ANNOYING!!! MORE CLIFFHANGERS!!! YOU GUYS HAVE TORTURED ME IN THE PAST AND NOW IT'S MY TURN!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ok… phew… calm down now, love… awright… here's another quote: _"You're about as sexy as a stuffed fish, pal" -Graham Coxon on Damon. _Aw, nice mate, real nice. Then again that was quite a disturbing picture that came with that comment… I tell ya, the respect that 90's rock bands have for each other is awesome, isn't it? I should tell you all about what Damon said about the continuous incidents of him, his fists and his band mates. Hmm… should I worry…? NAH!!! They can't kill each other. They're too wimpy. **

**-------**


	2. One faithful day in the graveyard

**A Blast from my Past**

**Chapter 2: One Faithful day in the Graveyard…**

**-------**

"**_In the sixties people took acid to make the world weird, now the world is weird people take Prozac to make it look normal" -Damon Albarn. _Hmm. Too rite, mate. This is fun! I love quotes! I found them all on a random abandoned forum a few days ago when I was just pissing around on the net. I kind of regret it… the amount of time I spent looking at all of those… and all that money… oh dear… anyhow! Here's a chappy! **

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz. Poor, insecure, confident, cheeky, energetic Damon Albarn does along with… err… talented… and brig- … an awesome artist named Jamie Hewlett. Sorry, man… I should really do more research on him now that I practically can write a 10 page essay on Dan Abnormal. Speaking of which- oh, no, I won't. No one cares. **

**-------**

The Japanese teen quietly strolled through the deserted graveyard. An ominous chilling feeling swept over as she passed the various shady graves of the deceased. She gripped her scythe tightly in her clammy hands and scanned the area for the walking corpses. But nothing. She continued her journey till she reached the large gate with the wiring spelling out her home's name: KONG. She rested her sharp scythe on a stone pillar and leaned on the iron bars. The heavy weather clouded over her as she stared out into the vast land where death and disease once flooded through satellites brainwashing and creating the celebrity conformists and stereotypical followers. **(Wow… now I remember why I admire Gorillaz.)**

She sighed and looked up into the sky fighting back tears. That was what her mission was, to bring back the peace and stop the war. That was the message the Gorillaz were trying to communicate and warning people of. For some, it obviously didn't work. Everything faded into silence for a while until Noodle was brought back to reality but a faint whipping sound of… blades. She searched the skies and out of the dark grim clouds burst out a large black helicopter. Noodle gasped and watched in fear thinking she was about to suffer the same fate as the 100's of people she was mourning for. It hovered in the air a bit and gazed at her. She couldn't move, she froze transfixed upon it waiting for its attack. It slowly lowered down and landed abruptly on the ground.

Noodle darted behind a pillar and took her scythe in hand. She peered from behind and saw the helicopter's blades slow down and the door pop open. She kept well hidden and watched in amazement and confusion as several teenagers stumbled out of the aircraft and fell into a pile on the dusty grounds. They erupted in an endless chatter of hormones and bickering as they stood up and dusted themselves off. Noodle quickly counted them up… 9! Nine kids! What the hell were nine kids doing driving around in a chopper through the middle of nowhere?! Noodle gapped at the sight before her as they grouped together and one was the distinct leader who tried to quieten them down.

"Guys! Guys! Just be quiet for a minute!"

"Say please," one girl spoke snootily. The other girl leader gave her a glowering look and carried on as they all fell silent and thoroughly examined where they had landed.

"Where are we?" another asked.

"Britain…?"

"Yeah, we are, we did cross an ocean. The… err…"

"Pacific?"

"No, it was the red sea, wasn't it?"

"I thought it was black!"

"SHUT UP! I will kill you all for your lack of geography skills! We crossed the English Channel, that's why it was such an ephemeral trip. Anyway-"

"Where in Britain are we?"

"Get an atlas."

"This doesn't look like London…"

"No where near, mate."

"PLEASE SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" the leader screamed again. By now Noodle had no idea who was talking and who hadn't even uttered a word yet. She just quietly watched in awe as they tried to sort themselves out. Probably a school trip gone wrong or something. They arrogantly fell silent once again. "… Thank you! Now I can concentrate and, don't worry, I'll find out where exactly we are on the globe and how we can get back to Japan inconspicuously… so there won't be a fourth loss…" A few looked down sadly and one even turn away from the others and dug her face in her hands. The leader coughed nervously.

"… That's a nice home," one guy said impressed by its structure. Noodle raised her eyebrows in surprise of his unusual taste. A girl beside him cringed in disgust.

"I hate it, I wouldn't even be caught dead in there," she spoke with a strong exaggerated ego and American accent. Noodle snarled at her and watched the leader walk over to the guy who liked her home as the rest started quietly talking amongst themselves. Noodle could just make out one conversation.

"You said that you saw someone…? A girl?"

"Yeah, I did, she was standing by the gate when we were landing but now-" Noodle hastily pulled her head back behind the stone as the turned towards it. From here on in, it was too risky to secretly spy on them. "-She's gone… I think she ran inside. I lost her when we got out of the chopper."

"Well, maybe that was because WE SCARED HER AWAY WITH OUR CONSTANT ARGUING!" she fumed turning to everyone behind her who tried to act all indigent. She sighed in frustrated and Noodle could pick up her footsteps coming closer… should she run… or greet them? "I'm going to go inside this… KONG…? And find out where we are and if they have any supplies."

"Yeah, well, a house as big and fancy as this is bound to have a rich owner… owners…?"

"We might even make some new friends!"

"We'll be lucky if we can get an ant to smile warmly at us with YOU around. The only people who respect us are us. Everyone else hates us."

"It shouldn't be us they hate, it should be _them._"

"Too right. Anyone want to stay behind, stay by the gate and DON'T wonder off again! Stay put! I'm going in…" Noodle silently ran behind a large gravestone and held her breath as they walked up to the gate. They pulled them apart and swung them out with the sinister creaking noise to set off the whole scene. They set their eyes on the graveyard before them and gasped. It was a good thing the zombies were staying dead during this hour… actually, it was unfortunate that they couldn't get eaten and chased far, far away. Noodle kept petrified as 5 walked right past unawares of her presence. She watched the lone boy dawdle behind the rest of the gang and Noodle couldn't help but smile at this guy who distinctively stood out to her.

He was a bit taller than the rest of his friends and quite lanky like 2D with an arched back. His black hair shone in the rare light of the sun and was straight and short. His face was very pale and had a pair of beady black eyes with a thin mouth and coy smile. He had a very strange style of clothing that, unexplainably, gave off a sort of creative an artistic attitude. He wore a plain white t-shirt which had like splattered red on the front along with black skinny jeans and red chucks. **(Ok… think Alex James for a lack of my descriptive skills) **Noodle rather liked this guy and as she was watching them from behind her rock, she completely forgot that a few stayed behind her…

"ALEX! ALEX! IT'S YOUR GIRL! IT'S YOUR GIRL!" a boy screamed hysterically and pointed straight at Noodle with a murderous glare as she glanced at him. Noodle's crush turned around urgently and the leader pushed passed them all and ran to Noodle's grave. She didn't think there was any point of running so she stood up and walked out to greet the leader with a nervous smile.

"H-Hi, erm… And what brings a bunch of adolescents to Kong Studios…?" There was awkward silence where the 9 teens just stared at her each with their own individual looks of judgment. She rubbed her neck and she waited for a verdict from the leader. Noodle stuck out her hand warmly and smiled more confidently just trying to be her usual cheerful self. "I'm Noodle. Guitarist of Gorillaz." The leader looked at her hand vacantly and then at her face as she studied her with an unsure expression. Finally, she smiled gratefully and shook her hand.

"… I'm Melanie. Rebel and… ex-conformist from Canada."

-------

**Ok, I'll avoid the story and stick to my quotes ('cos I love them so much) Alright! Here's one: _'I'm not a shag athlete… I'm really not' -Alex James. _So modest. Let's have another, eh? Meh… maybe next chapter, I don't want to distract anyone from the main reason you come to this page on the net. Anywho…! Actually… that's all I wanted to say. So Ciao! **

**-------**


	3. Meet The Gang!

**A Blast from my Past**

**Chapter 3: Meet The Gang!**

**-------**

**Err… I… Am… Practically… Dead… Speechless. … Err… Damon can be a little offensive… _"American kids are raised on steroids but British kids are raised on books" -Damon Albarn_. Such a prick, eh? I still love him though. He was probably just drunk and whatnot...**

**2D: Yea', 'e probly was smokin' sommthink dodgy back then.**

**Shadz: -stares in absolute shock- OMG! NOT AGAIN! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU! NO! GO AWAY, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE! YOU ONLY BROUGHT ME AN INTERESTING CONVERSATION AND ONE WAY TICKET TO THE LOONY BIN! FACK OWFH! –Pops a… actually 10 Xanax pills- **

**Muds: -mock horrified voice- No! I'm melting! Melting!**

**Shadz: … Damn it, I forgot that line… **

**Russ: Wot line?**

**Shadz: the one from the Body Snatchers, it went something like… 'Where ya gonna run? Where ya gonna hide? Where ya gonna go? Nowhere. 'Cos there is no one left like you.' **

**Noods: What does that statement have to do with your current situation?**

**Shadz: … How long does it take for figments of one's imagination to fade away?**

**Muds: Well it's not instant, love.**

**Shadz: It bloody well should be! … RAACKKKHHH! –Everyone jumps in alert-**

**Muds: Fuckin' 'ell!**

**2D: Wot did yer do tha' for?!**

**Shadz: I felt calm bliss and inexplicable rage simultaneously. It's gone now though; take a chill, everything's cool.**

**Noods: -fumes- A warning next time would be much appreciated. **

**Shadz: -rolls eyes and walks away- Here's a chappy. :)**

**--------**

Noodle examined the leader thoroughly. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour and layered at shoulder length, her skin reflected the bright sky's glow on her pale skin and bright green eyes, a little lighter than Noodle's. Dressed in colour coordinated summer daywear. Not exactly the perfect choice of clothing for a godforsaken, zombie-infested and thunderous hilltop in the middle of Essex though.

"It's great to meet you, Melanie. And…?" Noodle gazed around at everyone starting to cave in on her indicating for them to introduce themselves.

"Oh, yes, meet the gang!" she said merrily and randomly picked a timid looking before them. She was smaller than everyone around her and her long stringy blonde hair fell over her smooth skin with a few freckles on her pointed nose, rosy pink tinted cheeks and hidden perfect bone structure. Her baby blue eyes transfixed on Noodle with a daunting glare. Her clothes very tattered and torn that covered most of her body and were quite loose. Melanie pointed at her and smiled and made her way clockwise around everyone. "This is Nellie. She was trained- …I mean, she is excellent in paramedics, surgery and just general health and hygiene. Got an issue? Nell's ya gal." Nellie coyly smiled at Noodle and nodded lightly.

"This is Michael. If he wasn't stuck with us, he'd be in the Olympics." Mike's had short chocolate brown hair and a sort of oval face, a pair of thick black sunglasses on his eyes making his judgment of her very inconspicuous. As anyone would have guessed, he was wearing very athlete clothes of a white Nike t-shirt, navy track pants and trainers. He smiled and nodded his head also. Next?

"Our cook, Jason. He makes a mean apple pie but a bit of a tart sometimes though, he is," she said warningly and cast him a cold smile. "Isn't that right, Jas?" He didn't speak but raised his eyebrows with a skeptical ear to ear grin. He had spiky white-blonde hair and a slightly burnt face and fair skin. His light brown eyes glistened with delight.

"This be Jim… Mechanic metal head." Mel referred to the guy ahead of her with bright red hair styled into a Mohican. His hazel eyes gazed into Noodle's with an almost murderous glare and he had various silver piercings around his face. A fake leather jacket, band t-shirt, long jeans and some killer platform black boots with buckles. Yep, just what Noodle feared. Murdoc's son.

"Alex. Quiet guy but loves his art. Got sharpened pencils and everything." Alex's attention turned to the Japanese teen and she tried to avoid his eye contact as he smiled warmly at her. She bowed her head slightly allowing her bangs to cover her eyes and hopefully her cheeks which were starting to radiate a little heat of embarrassment. An artist, eh? She only wished he wasn't as… peculiar as her band's cohort and video director, Jamie Hewlett. Melanie frowned in confusion at them both but mentally shrugged it off the obscure teenage behavior and moved on.

"Ah, where am I… Stanley! Now, Stan is… what can I say? The modern Einstein."

"It's alright, Mel, you're allowed to use my average term in front of our new friend," he said.

"Nerd," Jason shot at him bitterly. Melanie glowered at him and rolled her eyes moving on. In fact, Stan really was the nerd. He had the outfit of the buttoned stripped white shirt, a light brown jacket, belt and brown trousers rolled up slightly at the ends revealing dark grey socks and brown laced shoes. The straight cut on his straight black hair, a solemn face and black ridged glasses. **(I just stole Graham Coxon's appearance. Could this mean something…? I had a dream about him last night… oh, sorry, I'll smeg off now)**

"This is our very own hippy! Violet. Bright girl with a bright mind and imaginative outlook. Writing enthusiast." The hippy smiled at her excited and cast her the peace sign with her right hand. This was truly getting too much. She had medium-length chestnut brown hair pulled back with a green headband. She wore a few rings and bracelets and a large necklace with the symbol she worships of peace. Totally lacking the conventional values altogether. One more to go…

"And last but not… actually, yeah, possibly least," the girl snarled at her volunteer presenter who smirked back "But she has her style. Our designer: Olivia." Oli looked away snootily and Noodle remembered this girl who insulted her home and now showed no remorse whatsoever when she knew she had heard her disturbing comment. Her blonde and brown streaked hair fell in a wavy fashion. Her azure green eyes filled with arrogance and bitterness along with her radiant and healthy-looking skin. Her clothes appeared expensive and held a great variety of culture and authentic designs but obviously a designer would make her own clothes. Melanie smiled and gestured her group again. "Despite our silence, we are all very pleased to meet you, Noodle."

"Great commentary," Noodle said and Melanie laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, Noodle, could you please tell us where exactly are we?"

"Essex, Britain. And as far as homes go, this is mine. On top of a hill in the middle of nowhere," Noodle pointed at Kong and everyone looked it up and down in absolute awe. "Are you lost?"

"No, you just told us where we are," Jason replied dimly. Noodle decided to ignore him and waited until everyone was brought out of their impressed state.

"What are you all doing out here?"

"Well, actually we were planning to continue our unconventional odyssey onto Ireland but the chopper was on the blink. If we kept going, we were afraid we would lose power over sea or a city or something."

"But why'd you stop here?"

"Ok, no offense or anything, but we just generally thought that a strange isolated mansion like this didn't contain you're average everyday people who followed the customs, you know? Alex said he saw a girl gazing up at us like petrified and I just thought I'd dump this tragedy on you and said, 'Right! Take her down, Mr.J!'"

"Well, it's lucky you landed here. We aren't actually considered 'normal'."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes, we're a band, we all live together here. It's just me, 2D, Russel and Murdoc… and other various… companions."

"Companions, eh? Mm, very interesting."

"If you don't mind my intrusion on your own business but… why did 9 teenagers hijack a helicopter and cross the ocean over to Britain with no parental guidance at all and irrational intentions with, what seems like, thin patience?" Everyone looked impressed by her question.

"Wow. Long words."

"Um… see… the thing is Noodle, that…" Melanie hesitated and turned around to her friends with an unsure longing stare. A few gestured supportive nods and others threatening shakes. She turned back to an eager Noodle and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a thunderbolt striking just a while away in the landfill followed by the arrival of Essex's common storm clouds. A few people gasped and looked panic-stricken as they watched the sky and murmured fearfully. Melanie bit her lip and gazed up into the sky. She winced and put her head down and rubbed her face when a drop of rain landed in her eyes. She stared at Noodle with a keen smile and she knew what she wanted… and needed.

"Your weather doesn't too much look nasty, does it?" she joked as more rain started to fall onto them all. Noodle sighed and hastily walked up the hill to the gate and indicated for them to follow.

"Come inside, everyone, it's going to storm and you may actually like the rain but you do _not _want to be out here when our weather hits its worst. Follow me." Noodle turned around and walked through the gate and calmly up the hill. Everyone watched her and Melanie grinned thinking she had already made a new friend.

"Well…? You heard her, my humble siblings. I think we just found ourselves our refuge for a few days. Run amok, my loyal subjects! We are home!" Everyone turned to each other and grinned and then burst out spontaneously in a frantic run up the large steep hill as the rain built up more heavily, leaving Mel alone at the bottom as she chuckled to herself in relief. She suddenly frowned and started to make her way up the mountain in a power walking and snobbish manner and she put her hands to her mouth. "AND DON'T FORGET YOUR MANNERS, YOU UNGRATEFUL TOADS!" Noodle rolled her eyes as she reached door and stood rigid taking into account what this meant and how was she going to tell the band as everyone puffed a while back behind her. She sighed wearily and shook her head staring at the sludge mixture on the ground.

"… _What have I done?"_

-------

**Alright, there's gratitude for you lot. My business is done, my mission carried out, I must now leave and complete one of my other numerous plans still to accomplish. Thanks for reading, leave a little note in the reviews section and come again in a few days or so 'cos I like you and you're my buddy. :) **

**2D: Awrigh'. Who are yeh an' wha' 'ave yeh done wit' Shadz?**

**Shadz: … -stares bewildered- I'm sorry, was that a question?**

**2D: … yea', it was.**

**Shadz: … No…! **

**2D: -frowns in confusion- …?**

**Shadz: …No…? Was it really?**

**2D: -sighs- I don' even know why I bother anymore. –walks away-**

**Shadz: … I don't believe it…! That was actually a question! …No…! No. He was lying, I knew he was, the sly git. –shakes head and walks away mumbling to self- Silly 2D, thinkin' I would fall for that old trick again…**

**Muds: … I'm not even gonna say anythin'.**

**Russ: Ditto. –Both walk away-**

**-------**


	4. Optimism Is King

**A Blast from my Past **

**Chapter 4: Optimism is King. **

**-------**

**Shadz: … Oh, fack it! I've missed you guys! –Hugs the reluctant band-**

**2D: Err… yea'… we've missed yeh too…**

**Noods: Yes. Of course.**

**Russ: … what they said.**

**Shadz: Really? Oh, you guys! –More hugs-**

**Muds: Oi! Cut it out! What are yeh? A carebear?**

**Shadz: I hate that show. Drives me nuts. And that horrible 'boo-bah' is right up there in my temper list as well. I can't stand it. **

**Russ: I didn't know that.**

**Shadz: You learn something new everyday, Russ. Take the last… 14 minutes off. **

**Russ: Thanks…?**

**Noods: This conversation is rather tedious, can we please just read this chapter? I am eager to see what happens with my acquaintances. The title is rather mind-boggling. **

**Shadz: Yeah, I've no idea what it means myself. 'Optimism is King'? That makes this story sound like some recluse preteen reading her medieval fantasy books with a box of chocolate cake and patiently waiting for her fictitious knight in shinning armor to jump right out of her foot-long mirror on a noble steed. Well it's better than my last constant line of 'the (something)'… Y'know… Sometimes I think that I use more input and hard work into writing my author's notes rather than the actual chapter…**

**Muds: Really? You don't say. **

**Shadz: -frowns- I'm just board. I have nothing to do all day and no one to talk to, I feel totally cut off from the world and everyone around me! This'll send me into my deep depression again, which I believe I suffered about a year ago, this time. It's screwed me up, man…**

**Noods: Well maybe you should go out more often.**

**Shadz: What's the point? As soon as I even step foot outside, I shrivel like a worm. I'm much better off in the confined space of my room… When I become claustrophobic, I'll take it as a sign: It's time for a bike ride. **

**Russ: -smiles fearfully- … right… We'll go now… -everyone runs away-**

**Shadz: -sighs and inserts a fresh blank page into my typewriter- I should get back into poetry again…**

**-------**

Noodle's hand curled into a fist and she raised it against the door but held it in midair while her mind raced and filled with apprehension and worry. "Just knock, just knock. They'll understand the necessaries… Oh god… Murdoc wouldn't allow such a concept… He'll slaughter me for sure…"

Violet walked up behind her, "who will slaughter you?" she asked contently. Noodle turned around hastily and bit her lip as the rest crowded underneath the small shelter of the verandah. Melanie ran up in front of everyone next to Noodle and panted hoarsely as her hair and clothes dripped with rain.

"What's the hold up? Aren't they home?"

"No, it's just… they might be a little surprised about having 9 guests so spontaneously."

"Well… I mean, Noodle, it's great but if it's going to be too much of a problem then we don't want to cause any trouble. We can leave now if it'll-"

"No! No, you can't leave! Where will you go? You're in the middle of nowhere with no transport and I already told you, you don't want to be caught in our storms." Melanie sighed miserably as did everyone else in unison. Noodle shook her head regaining her composure and opened the door abruptly and dragged a frightened Mel into the ground floor lobby. Her mouth dropped and she twirled in her spot and examined the area thoroughly in total amazement while Noodle gathered the others in to do the same.

"Whoa… You must be fricken rich, man…"

Noodle blushed modestly, "well… we did sell about 6 million copies of our latest album worldwide…"

"Ah. So you're a _real _band then. Sorry, I thought you were just trying to make a good impression on us. You did from the start, mate, I love your hair!" Melanie grinned and stroked a stray piece of her deep violet hair from the back of her head.

Noodle smiled and moved in front of them all and attracted their attention. "Guys. Um… Just stay here in the lobby for now and I will go and inform my band mates of your presence and bring them here to meet you all. I'll be back in a minute!" and with that, Noodle ran through a door to retrieve her friends.

The 9 teenagers waited dolefully in the lobby as the looked around like rabbits caught in the headlights. Melanie smiled and walked up to the desk and pointed up at the brightly lit sign of Kong Studios. "You lot have no idea how fortunate we are to be here! Our last shelter was an old amnesic grandma's cottage where our bunkmates were mangy multiple felines. Here… we practically have a separate room each!"

"AWESOME! OUR VERY OWN ROOMS!" Jason cried excitedly but Melanie stopped him with a solemn expression.

"Don't get your hopes up too high. Noodle said her friends might not appreciate us being here, eating off their wealth. We're peasants to them. We don't need much; we'll only stay till we stack up our stomachs, have a little rest and grab a few supplies then we're leaving before they come. We don't want to endanger her or her friends, alright?" Everyone nodded. "Ok… thanks guys." Her friends only cast a glimpse of a uplifted smile before they sighed wearily, on the verge of breakdowns again no doubt. Melanie dug deep into her inner core and tried to find the true respect she had for her companions and express it in a way they knew she cared for them.

"Listen. Guys… now is probably not the best of times but… I just want you all to know that… I'm here for you. Most of the time, I'm stressed or I'm worried and I want to apologize if you felt like I was mocking you or pushing you around or whatever. I know I haven't ever really got to a good start with anyone. A small quantity of you, I've just come across from around the country with the same past and I've literally just dragged you into this horrible mess and the never-ending wild goose chase around the universe. I know it's been bad. We've lost 3 friends already… and we may lose more… sacrifices must be made… but we'll make it in the end. We'll go back to Japan, find the military compound and Mr. Kyuzo who will help us change. So we can be normal… and no more running ever again. You guys aren't my friends… you're my family." After Mel's speech, everyone brightened up and smiled gratefully at her. She smiled back in happiness and turned her back to them to wipe her crystal tears. Their journey's been tough. But they'd survive. Their lives lay in her hands and she'd be the one to lead through every distraction possible to reach their destination and achieve their goal.

"That was very sentimental, Mel. It's beautiful the way your words comforted us all and lit up our hopes to guide through darkness," Violet spoke in a dreamy voice. Suddenly, Mel's ear picked up some movement.

"Pipe down, hippy," she whispered. A great start already. "I hear something… there!" She pointed at a lone door to the left behind the counter before them and they all froze in terror as they heard footsteps drawing closer… and closer… until the door opened and out stepped 2D. He gazed at the nervous kids before him and walked to the counter before he did a double take and his black orbs widened in absolute shock causing everyone to gasp. Melanie coughed and smiled politely, keeping her cool. "Hi there! You must be one of our Asian girl's friends, yes?"

"…… NOOOOOOODLLLLE!!!!" 2D screamed straining his voice to its screeching peak and the adolescents cowered together in distress. Almost immediately the same door Noodle disappeared behind burst open and she stumbled out in alarm and looked around at 2D followed by a confused large African/American man and an annoyed and scary looking… erm 90 year old Goth. Hypothetical age to them all. Their was a long silence where the only sign of movement was daunting eyes spinning around the room and examined everyone around them. After what seemed like a life time, Jason finally broke out the first physical activity and looked around while rubbing his neck, all eyes on him.

"So… ah… what kind of music do you play?" Good approach.

"… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE A BUNCH OF TEENAGE BRATS DOING IN MY CRIB?!" The kids drew back in fear and Noodle coughed uncertainly and turned to a _deeply_ enraged bassist knowing he wouldn't like what was coming from his guitarist. One. Little. Smidge.

-------

**I'm leaving it right there now… 'Cos I want to. And why not? If I pause then I'll get back on my story and be like '…I had a great idea for this… what was it?' y'know. Might as well just finish up and leave it for another rainy day before I make this into a novel or something drastic. Oh! Look, see? I've been on so long that the infomercials have changed from the collection of bald guys to the hot bikini girls and Herculean abs…… -winks- Excuse me, my lads and lovies. **

**-------**


	5. We're getting aquianted! Yeah!

**A Blast from my Past**

**Chapter 5: We're getting Acquainted! Yeah!**

**-------**

**Y'know… I've watched Lost so much that I've become addicted. Watch it every night. I can't wait for the new season when the guy walks into the glass. Hopefully it'll end the whole series and put Mad TV back on. I love that show more and not from an overdose of its media. I like the Asian guy. He's the best and when he says 'OH OH! HOTDOG!'. Classic.**

**2D: Well then you 'ave very poor expectations. **

**Shadz: Aw, that's rich coming from the man who wears Spiderman t-shirts. **

**2D: But you like Spiderman too!**

**Shadz: Not I don't! Just the… DC comics… superheroes… and… companions… Look, I really only like teen titans and that totally separates the show from the justice league or whatever, alright?**

**2D: So wot's yeh point? Righ' back where we started.**

**Shadz: … -frowns angrily- Why do you hate me so much? I thought you considered me ok! What did I ever do to you!?**

**2D: Err… I-I don't-**

**Shadz: ARGH! Just leave me alone! –runs away and locks self in room-**

**2D: … Cor… If yeh stuck aroun' any longer, you'd 'ave thought I was 'er father or sommthink… I'm gonna see if Damon wants teh go out wit' me for lunch. –walks away-**

**Muds: -sniggers- That's really something you should keep in your pathetic excuse for a brain, 2D! … Bloody upbeat dullard… Oh, we have a new chapter, do we? That's my cue. –Leaves-**

**-------**

"Erm… M-Murdoc-san," Noodle said sweetly as the bassist fumed at her existence. "I-Is it alright with… our band," Noodle included Russel and 2D, "if I… have a few friends over?" she smiled encouragingly but Murdoc took one look at the 9 teens and snarled in enormous sentimental fury.

He towered over her with fire in his mismatched us. "Noodle. Carpark. _Now,_" he spoke fiercely making Noodle wince. She swiftly walked over and into the corridor as Murdoc stalked after her footsteps. Russel frowned and followed them both thinking of Noodle's safety and Murdoc's temper. Everyone remained quiet and an obtuse 2D blinked absentmindedly at the kids in front of him before he realized his band mates deserted him and frantically ran to their aid. Noodle burst into the carpark and hid behind the door as it squashed her trembling figure when Murdoc walked through sneering menacingly. He heard fragments of breath and pulled Noodle from behind the door out before her family. 2D closed the door… 'Cos he can. **(…?) **"What was that question again, love?" he asked coldly, daring her to ask and dig her grave.

"Murdoc, they came in a helicopter from nowhere and landed here because of me as a sign of shelter. They are awfully scrawny and very dirty and they need-"

"Noodle, love, perhaps you don't understand so let my make this sparkling clear… NO!!" he yelled at her making her jump and the carpark resound. "You can't just take a bunch of teenage hobos out of the mud and give them this pampering they can't afford in all their lifetimes put together! I mean, how many are there? 9? 10?"

"9."

"_9? _We are bloody well not keeping 9 fucking kids in Kong! It's bad enough just having this one on the loose." Noodle frowned as he pointed at her accusingly.

"Murdoc, they are people! Not stray animals!"

"If you check your genes closely, love… there ain't much of a fine line."

"They have nowhere to go and far from the nearest refuge apart from here! Please, Murdoc, you've had other friends staying here a while before."

"That was strictly business, love."

"I think everyone here knows that your cheap prostitutes are anything but business," she hissed.

"Listen, none of your homeless mates are staying. We don't know what their intentions are. Maybe they just want in so they can kick us out and take everything we own right out of our very hands. How do we know we can trust them?"

"He has a point, Noods," Russel whispered. Noodle moaned helplessly knowing he was on Murdoc's side and she turned to her dazed singer for support.

"2D, help me out here!"

"Um… Well, I think she should be allowed teh 'ave a few friends over… if it's jus' for a little while, righ'?" Noodle nodded enthusiastically trying to provoke Murdoc to do her binding.

"We have more than plenty of room for them! You don't even have to worry; I will look after them and take control if they get out of hand. It will just be for tonight… Err, 3 days tops. I'll give them a meal and a few supplies and then they'll be on their way and out of our hair forever." Murdoc sighed wearily and Noodle then awkwardly glanced at Russel and noticed his shinning bald head. "Um… not literally, Russ."

Russel sighed in pity at her and turned his attention to Murdoc. "Well… It shouldn't be a problem having them. With the capacity of this place, you're not even that liable to bump into them if they stick together."

"Yea'. And yeh migh' like havin' a few kids around teh keep yeh company."

"In your dreams, sunshine… and I still stick by my first decision. They're not staying," he said forcefully and Noodle sighed mournfully.

"But Murdoc… y'know Noodle is very lonely and almost recluse. She needs a few friends apart from her band mates."

"She gets along with Hewlett! Albarn! Cass even! All those other silhouettes lurking about Kong and popping in for a sandwich from time to time."

Russel growled deeply. "Friends her age and ones who… well, who aren't _your _friends, y'know man?"

"I don't see why yeh don't want Noodle to 'ave fun, Muds."

"She has her instruments she can play on and her bloody gameboys she bought!"

"Those can only keep yeh entertained for so long before yeh start getting bored and yeh need new batteries…"

"She needs some form of communication. Face it; in Kong she'd have more enjoyable conversations with erasers."

Noodle coughed in annoyance to gain attention as she folded her arms. "I'm still here you know." Murdoc looked away ignorantly not giving in at all.

"… C'mon Murdoc. Why can't yeh just give 'em all a chance? They look like really nice kids; they'd never double-cross us or anythin'." Murdoc cast 2D a glowering stare obviously fed up with his ranting. Noodle made one last drastic plead with the puppy eyes and whole cherubic and puerile act.

"Please Murdoc… For me?" she whispered and bowed her head with innocent emerald eyes and inverted smile to finish off her mournful expression. Murdoc cringed at her with disgust till finally he yelled angrily and glared at them all.

"Awright! Awright! Fine! Whatever! Do what you like, keep the bastards, give them names and little collars as well! Just keep them the fuck away from me!" Noodle grinned joyfully and Russel and 2D secretly smirked at Murdoc's defeat and on behalf of Noodle's happiness. Murdoc turned around and stormed back to his Winnebago but stopped in the doorway pointed a stern hand at her with dangerous narrowed eyes. "But I'm warning you, Noodle… One little cock up or annoyance from your friends and then they're back on the road. Got it?"

"Thank you so much! You won't be sorry, Murdoc!" She yelled in delight as she pushed past her band mates and opened the door and ran out into the corridor only to be stopped by a shocked Melanie. Noodle gasped in surprise at seeing them all crowded in such a confined area.

"Oh, you're here. So I don't need to explain anything then?" Melanie smirked at Noodle's anti-depressed facial expression and knew the answer immediately without a doubt.

"We get to stay?"

"Yes!"

"Really??"

"Yes!!"

"Are you sure??"

"YES! I'M POSITIVE!" she yelled trying to get through to her very strange friend who takes joy in raised voices. She finally squealed in a high-pitched tone and hugged Noodle in her overly glad manner. She suddenly stopped and drew back from her with a look of simultaneous disorientation and disturbance.

"… Was that an allusion…?" Noodle raised an eyebrow completely clueless and Mel passed it off as a white noise and calmed down a little to a benevolent smile. "We'll just go and collect our sleeping bags and toiletries from our parent's car, meet you in the lobby once we've kissed our mother's goodbye." Melanie and her crew left and walked back into the lobby. Noodle froze in confusion but soon mentally shrugged it off as Mel's weird ways that she must become accustomed too to survive in her presence. Noodle left her guard at the door and allowed 2D and Russel to open the door as she walked into the lobby after them. She had a very odd sort of feeling about them… like she had known them from somewhere before… it was very peculiar indeed but Noodle knew one thing for certain. She wouldn't regret pissing off Murdoc to win the conflict of her friends' temporary visit.

-------

"GUYS! PIZZA IS HERE!" Noodle yelled after she exchanged money with the delivery boy and slammed the door in his face when he gave her a very uncomfortable smile and preying eyes on his spotty skin. She staggered to the lift with the several boxes of varies flavours of pizza and jabbed the up button leaving behind a shiny handprint from the grease. She walked in as the lift greeted her with its usual and it traveled to level 1. Noodle ran out to the kitchen clutching the fast food burning her hands and trying not to drop it all from her sharp movements. She could hear the excited voices of her fellow friends and she burst through the door with a grin only receiving a reply of gasps of gladness. "I've brought food," she informed everyone politely as everyone made a path for her to put down the pizza boxes.

She opened up the lids to reveal the bases toppings and everyone smelled the breeze of the sweet fragrance of pure delicacy. She opened and set out the chips and garlic bread as everyone drooled impatiently and tasted the air with desire. Noodle finally backed away and let her fellow hogs dig in. "Enjoy."

Melanie picked up the first slice of BBQ, bacon and chicken and grinned murderously as she stared at it, her friends waiting in anticipation. She took a large bite of the greasy food with her chops and barely chewed any of it before she gulped in down in satisfaction. Her tongue slowly slurped up the cheesy string from her piece and she licked her greasy lips. She breathed out her meaty breath and stared at everyone around watching her moves like a goddess. "Well, what are you waiting for? BON APPETITE, AMIGOS!" The crowd erupted in rage and bolted forward almost tearing each other apart just to get to the food. Noodle jumped back behind them all to avoid the stampede and stood next to Russel and 2D, obviously not amused by the teens' behavior.

Russel turned to her as the sound of jaws clashing together wildly filled the room. "I thought you said you had it under control."

"I do!" she said indignantly and he smiled at her skeptically and sighed.

"Just don't let Muds see your friends make a mess. Call us back for the leftovers."

"Will do," she said cheerily and Russel and 2D left the room while their subconscious screamed at them to take before it's gone. Noodle hung back by the bench and restrained herself from grabbing the junk food.

"Y'know… I'm a cook. I've prepared quite a lot of damn fine dishes but I have never made something as delicious as the pizza… ALL HAIL BRITISH PIZZA!" Jason yelled as everyone murmured in agreement.

Noodle snorted and shook her head lightly, "British pizza…" she bemused. Already things were looking up in their presence. Everyone merged together as they rushed for seconds and it became increasingly stuffy in the tight kitchen. Noodle pushed past nicely to the door and opened it wide to let in the… almost fresh air as she stepped out onto the balcony. Some teens moved in unison and stepped outside to view the landfill. Noodle wasn't really surprised by their responses to such a sight. Total disgust. She leaned over the railing and eyed her backyard for it's different categories in rubbish. Alex was feeling quite full after 2 pieces for his lanky figure and he spotted Noodle alone at the end of the balcony. He plucked up the courage and walked over to while she was blissfully unaware of his existence.

"… Hey." Noodle's head jerked over to him and she immediately smiled and mentally tried to force the blush from creeping upon her cheeks.

"Hey," she replied. An original conversation but it was a good start. Alex smiled and rested his back on the railing beside her.

"So… Kong Studios is really something, huh? You're so lucky to live in a place like this."

"I wouldn't really use the word 'lucky'. You shouldn't take this place for granted."

Alex raised an eyebrow staring into beautiful Asian face. "Oh? And why is that?"

"… It's actually quite a frightening place…" Noodle smirked as she decided to test the boy courage and mental stability. "This grand mansion has stood its ground right back from 1749. Its owner: the decadent hedonist Sir Emerick Khong. He held sadistic meetings and endless balls here. But when he died he left a curse. This house has been haunted ever since," she spoke in a creepy tone really getting into her ghost story while Alex smiled, distinctly a skeptic of her beliefs. "Thousands of people's bones lay beneath us… their souls burning in hell for all eternity."

"Thousands?" he asked with amusement in his voice. She continued forgetting her original goal.

"Yes. Thousands, perhaps more. Innocent victims who had fallen ill to the black plague were literally just dumped here. Kong screams sinister."

"And this is all real, right?"

"Of course it is. Britain is one of the most haunted countries in the world. Sprits wonder about us."

"Wow… y'know, that's really interesting. So much history behind a place so inconspicuous." _Yeah right._

"You're not scared?"

"Sorry but I don't really believe in ghosts. You're gonna have to prove me wrong and bring out a demon if want to see me cower in my Chuck Taylor's."

Noodle smirked and straightened her posture from the railing. "I'd like to see that."

"So, what? Will we all get butchered in the dead of night by the boogeyman or something?"

"Oh no just… keep an eye on the graveyard. Our zombie attacks are very frequent. Best hold onto your scythe if you're going out for an amble." That suddenly reminded Noodle that she left hers behind by the gate but she wasn't planning on going back and getting it anytime soon. Alex continued encouraging her, really enjoying this.

"Zombies, eh? The walking dead. I'll be sure to wear a steel helmet so they won't eat my brain." Noodle shook her head lightly.

"… I'm not joking. I'm dead serious. But I don't think I'll be able to change your mind 'cos I promised I would keep you all safe. I don't plan on risking everyone's safety just because of a skeptic's needs."

"Well, you can just take me and leave the others behind in their cots." Noodle sighed deeply and lost herself in a state of muse. Alex supported her positively. "Go on… what's the worst that can happen?" Noodle glanced at him and stared deep into chocolate eyes.

"… You have no idea." Their was a moment's pause where they just glared at each dreamily till finally some people moved around them breaking their concentration and happy thoughts. Michael walked up to them both in his athletic gear and coughed to get their full undivided attention.

"Excuse me, uh… You wouldn't by any chance have a shower, would you?" At this question everyone seemed to move in on Noodle determined and all anticipating the same answer. Noodle rolled her eyes with a gentle sigh. They didn't interpret the phase 'we sold about 6 million copies of our latest album _worldwide_' correctly. They could buy the world with the change in their pockets. They were far from cheap performances in the local pubs. Far, far, far from that that.

-------

**Meh. I'll end it there. I screwed it up, I know I did. Really smooth conversation, Noodle! Real smooth! –Slaps heads- I fucking need a new plot now… unless… I'll brainwash you all so you forget! MUAHAHAHA!!! **

**-------**


End file.
